Dipsy Marries Po
(Epilogue to Dipsy's Love for Po.) Dipsy Marries Po talks about the marriage of Dipsy and Po, with Ming-Ming (from Wonder Pets) and Stormfur (from Warriors) participating in the wedding. Story One day in Teletubbyland, Dipsy and Po were returning from Olive Garden, where they'd eaten. "Thank you for taking me to Olive Garden, Dipsy," said Po. Dipsy smiled and replied, "I'm glad you liked it, Po." Po looked at him as if he was nuts. "Liked it? I loved it, Dipsy!" she said, then laughed. Dipsy laughed, too. Then, he said, "Po, there's something I want to ask you." Po was surprised. "What is it?" she asked. Okay, Dipsy. This is it. You can do it, Dipsy told himself silently, then got a box out of his pocket, then got down on one knee, and opened the box, asking Po, "Will you marry me, Po?" She gasped in surprise. Laa-Laa, who'd heard Dipsy, called to Po, "Say no! Say no!" Stormfur, who'd also heard Dipsy, called to Po, "Say yes! Say yes! Po, say yes, because if you don't, Dipsy will feel hurt that you don't want to be with him! Besides, you know Dipsy loves you very much!" Po gasped when she heard that, then smiled. She knew Stormfur was right, so she turned to Dipsy, and replied to him, "Yes! Yes, I will!" Laa-Laa turned to Stormfur. "Stormfur, why did you get her to say yes?" she asked him. "Because I support them, Laa-Laa. Besides, Dipsy loves Po very much," he replied, his hands on his hips. When the big day arrived, Dipsy and Po, along with Stormfur, who was to be Dipsy's best man, and Ming-Ming, who was to be Po's bridesmaid, got ready. Then, the wedding started. First, Stormfur walked down the aisle toward me, and I was to marry Dipsy and Po, and Dipsy, and went to stand beside Dipsy, who was on my left. Then, Ming-Ming walked down the aisle, and went to my right. Then, the congregation stood up as Po was about to walk down the aisle. As she walked down the aisle to me and Dipsy, Noo-Noo, the Tiddlytubbies, Pikachu, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, the Doodlebops, the four Turtles, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph, Sheira, Loli, Master Splinter, Chase, Sean Kerry, a friend of Dipsy and Stormfur, Elsa, and Anna, who had all been invited, watched, and Laa-Laa, who was also attending the wedding, smiled. Stormfur was right. Dipsy loves Po very much. I should've realized that, she thought. When Po was almost at where I was, she handed her bouquet to Ming-Ming to hold, then she went to where Dipsy and I were. Then, I said, "Friends, we gather together to join these two Teletubbies in a bond of love." Then, I asked Dipsy, "Dipsy, do you take Po to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do," replied Dipsy. I then asked Po, "And Po, do you take Dipsy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do," replied Po. "Then, I now pronounce you Teletubby and wife," I said to both of them, then I added to Dipsy, "You may kiss the bride." Dipsy kissed Po, and that caused everyone to clap. Then, at the reception, it was time for Po to throw her bouquet to the next woman to marry. She threw her bouquet toward the crowd, and Ming-Ming caught it. "Yay! I caught it!" she cheered. Then it was time for Dipsy to throw the garter to the next man to marry. He pulled the garter off of Po, and threw it toward the crowd. Stormfur caught it. "Yes! I caught it!" he cheered. Then, he looked at Ming-Ming, and right there in front of everyone, he got down on one knee, and asked her, "Will you marry me, Ming-Ming?" Ming-Ming gasped, then happily replied, "Yes!" Everyone cheered for them, too, including Dipsy and Po. (Stormfur and Ming-Ming get married in Stormfur and Ming-Ming's Wedding) Transcript (Dipsy and Po are returning from Olive Garden.) Po: Thank you for taking me to Olive Garden, Dipsy. Dipsy: (smiles) I'm glad you liked it, Po. Po: (looks at Dipsy as if he was nuts) Liked it? I loved it, Dipsy! (Laughs) Dipsy: (Laughs, too, then) Po, there's something I want to ask you. Po: What is it? Dipsy: (To himself silently) Okay, Dipsy. This is it. You can do it. (Gets a box, then gets down on one knee, and opens the box) Will you marry me, Po? Po: (gasps) Laa-Laa: Say no! Say no! Stormfur: Say yes! Say yes! Po, say yes, because if you don't, Dipsy will feel hurt that you don't want to be with him! Besides, you know Dipsy loves you very much! Po: (gasps, then smiles, then to Dipsy) Yes! Yes, I will! Laa-Laa: (To Stormfur) Stormfur, why'd you get her to say yes? Stormfur: Because I support them, Laa-Laa. Besides, Dipsy loves Po very much. (The big day. As Po walks down the aisle, Laa-Laa smiles) Laa-Laa: (thinks) Stormfur was right. Dipsy loves Po very much. I should've realized that. (Po reaches me) Me: Friends, we gather together to join these two hearts in a bond of love. (To Dipsy) Dipsy, do you take Po to be your lawfully wedded wife? Dipsy: I do. Me: (To Po) And Po, do you take Dipsy to be your lawfully wedded husband? Po: I do. Me: (To both Po and Dipsy) Then, I now pronounce you Teletubby and wife. (To Dipsy) You may kiss the bride. Dipsy: (Kisses Po) (Everyone cheers) (At the reception when Po throws her bouquet) Ming-Ming: (after catching the bouquet) Yay! I caught it! (Then, when Dipsy throws the garter) Stormfur: (after catching the garter) Yes! I caught it! (Looks at Ming-Ming, then gets down on one knee) Will you marry me, Ming-Ming? Ming-Ming: (Gasps) Yes! (Everyone, including Dipsy and Po cheer)